Belohnungen
rightJedes Mal, wenn ein Spieler eine positive Gewohnheit, eine tägliche Aufgabe oder ein To-Do abhakt, verdient er Gold und Silber, das für den Kauf von Belohnungen genutzt werden kann. Es gibt zwei Arten von Belohnungen: spielbezogene Belohnungen (hauptsächlich Ausrüstung für den Avatar des Spielers) und selbsterstellte, persönliche Belohnungen. Die Belohnung von guter Leistung ist der beste Weg, gute Gewohnheiten zu stärken, also nur zu, erstelle jede Menge Belohnungen und kaufe sie großzügig! Fähigkeiten können am Ende der Belohnungenspalte mit Manapunkten gekauft werden, sobald das Klassensystem freigeschaltet wurde. Belohnungsladen Der Belohnungsladen wird freigeschaltet, nachdem der Spieler seine erste positive Gewohnheit angeklickt oder seine erste tägliche Aufgabe oder erstes To-Do abgehakt hat. Spieler können Ausrüstung und Heiltränke kaufen, indem sie auf den angegebenen Preis klicken. Die Tränke stellen Lebenspunkte wieder her. Ausrüstung erhöht Charakterattribute (Stärke, Ausdauer, Wahrnehmung und Intelligenz) und können helfen, wenn Du mal nicht so gut abschneidest - das könnte eine starke Motivation für Dich sein, Ausrüstungsgegenstände zu bekommen. Ausrüstung gibt es in Sets für jede Klasse. Ein Spieler beginnt mit einfacher Kriegerausstattung und jeder Kauf wird durch einen besseren Artikel ersetzt, bis alle Stufen erworben wurden. Jeder Ausrüstungsgegenstand ist teurer als seine vorherige Version, bietet aber auch bessere Attributwerte. Sobald Du alle Top-Level-Artikel deiner Klasse gekauft hast, schaltest Du den Verzauberten Schrank frei und Du erhältst den "Ultimative Ausrüstung" Erfolg mit dem dazugehörigen Abzeichen. Jede Klasse hat sein eigenes Abzeichen für Ultimative Ausrüstung; Du kannst sie alle vier verdienen, wenn du die Top-Level-Ausrüstung jeder Klasse erwirbst. Spezielle Ausrüstung, die im Belohnungsladen gekauft werden kann, wird manchmal während besonderer Events angeboten, wie zum Beispiel zur Frühlingsfeier oder zum Winter-Wunderland. Darüber hinaus kann es auch andere saisonale Artikel im Belohnungsladen geben. Wenn Du Gegenstände gekauft hast, mit denen Du das Aussehen der Avatare Deiner Gruppenmitglieder ändern kannst, wie beispielsweise Spukglitzer, Schneeball oder Schimmernde Saat, dann werden diese sowohl in Deinem Belohnungsladen als auch in Deinem Inventar erscheinen. Wurde einer Deiner Gegenstände auf Dich angewendet, wird dessen Gegenmittel (hier Trank der Entgeisterung, Salz oder Blütenfrei Trank) in Deinem Belohnungsladen mit einem Preis von 5 GP erscheinen. Eigene Belohnungen erstellen Wenn Du gute Leistungen erbringst und viel Gold verdienst, gibt es irgendwann keine weitere Ausrüstung mehr zu kaufen. Du kannst dir jedoch deine eigenen Belohnungen anlegen. Die positive Bestärkung, die du durch deine personalisierten Belohnungen bekommst, ist eine sehr gute Methode, motiviert zu bleiben. Das Erstellen und Kaufen dieser Belohnungen ist wesentlich für langfristiges Vergnügen mit Habitica. Finde deine Motivation Du wirst herausfinden müssen, was Dich am besten motiviert. Es könnte zum Beispiel etwas sein, dass du schätzt, Dir aber normalerweise nicht gönnen würdest, wie eine Massage oder (wieder mal) ein Buch. Es kann auch eine Pause von der Arbeit, Spielzeit während des Tages oder alles mögliche Andere sein, das dich motiviert, weiter Dinge zu erledigen. Einige Spieler erstellen sich auch Belohnungen für den Besuch von "Zeitverschwender"-Webseiten, die sie entweder als tatsächliche Belohnung nutzen oder als Geldstrafe, die sie dann klicken, wenn sie solche Seiten "ungerechtfertigt" besucht haben. Persönliche Belohnungen sind also genauso vielfältig wie die Gewohnheiten, Tagesaufgaben und To-Dos, die jeder Spieler für sich erstellt. Wenn Du Ideen brauchst und selbst keine findest, kannst du im Gasthaus oder der Gilde Habitica Help: Ask a Question fragen, dir die Beispiele für eigene Belohnungen ansehen oder die Aufgabenlisten anderer Habiticaner lesen. Den Preis ändern Um deine eigene Belohnung zu erstellen, tippe ein was du haben möchtest, wie beispielsweise "Tüte Chips", und klicke den Plus-Button. Der Standardpreis für Belohnungen ist 10 GP. Um diesen Preis zu ändern, klicke das Bleistift-Icon in der Belohnung. Nun kannst die Belohnung bearbeiten, indem du den Preis entweder erhöst oder senkst (nutze Dezimalstellen für Silber, zum Beispiel ".5" = 50 Silber - beachte dabei, dass das Dezimalkomma hier ein Punkt ist!) Notizen hinzufügen Um Deine Belohnung noch weiter zu personalisieren, kannst du auch zusätzliche Notizen hinzufügen. Du kannst beispielsweise anmerken, dass extrascharfe Chips für dich eine bessere Belohnung/Motivation sind als normale Chips. Du kannst auch Details zu deiner Belohnung aufschreiben, wie zum Beispiel die Größe der Chipstüte. Dazu klickst du auf das Bleistift-Icon und scrollst zum "Notizen" Feld. Emojis hinzufügen Erwäge auch, den Titeln deiner Belohnungen Emoji hinzuzufügen. Bilder können Klarheit schaffen und die Belohnung spaßiger erscheinen lassen. Siehe auch den Markdown-Spickzettel für weitere Formatierungen, die du in deinen Belohnungstiteln nutzen kannst. Tags hinzufügen Tags können auch per Klick auf das Bleistift-Icon hinzugefügt werden. Das ist nützlich, wenn du viele Belohnungen hast und dafür eine gewisse Organisation brauchst. Mehrere Belohnung hinzufügen Um mehrere Belohnungen auf einmal hinzuzufügen, klicke den "Mehrere hinzufügen" Link. Es öffnet sich eine Box, in der du mehr als eine Belohnung gleichzeitig eingeben kannst. Klicke den "+"-Button, wenn du fertig bist. Um mehrere Belohnungen mit Tags zu erstellen, wähle ein Tag aus und füge danach deine Belohnungen hinzu. Preise bestimmen Es ist wichtig, dass die Preise für deine Belohnungen angemessen sind. Sind sie zu niedrig, gibt es keinen Anreiz, sich Mühe zu geben. Sind sie aber zu hoch, können sie unerreichbar erscheinen und dich entmutigen anstatt dich zu motivieren. Da Habitica so personalisierbar ist, gibt es eine große Spanne in der Goldmenge, die die Spieler pro Tag verdienen können. Spieler die mehr Gold verdienen sind nicht zwangsläufig auch produktiver, und Spieler die weniger verdienen sind deshalb nicht unbeding "faul". Manche Leute führen Buch über jede tägliche Aufgabe vom Bettmachen am Morgen bis zum Zähneputzen am Abend; andere haben nur ein paar Aufgaben, die die zusätzliche Motivation oder Rechenschaftspflicht benötigen, die Habitica bietet. Anstatt dir Sorgen zu machen, ob du "genug" verdienst, um die hier aufgelisteten Preise bezahlen zu können, solltest du das Spiel auf deine Bedürfnisse zuschneiden und deine Preise entsprechend ändern. Am Anfang macht es vielleicht mehr Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, wie viele Arbeitstage deine Belohnung kosten sollte anstatt wie viel Gold. Dann finde heraus, wie viel Gold du normalerweise pro Tag verdienst und errechne damit die Preise. Zum Beispiel: * Im Internet surfen = 1/2 Tag * 1 TV-Episode = 1 ganzer Tag * Der neue Film, dessen DVD ich gerne kaufen möchte, der aber sehr teuer ist = 2 Wochen * Am Sonntag in den Park gehen = 1/2 Tag x 1 Woche (das macht 3 1/2 Tage) Du kannst die Preise für deine Belohnungen auch mit denen von Habiticas Ausrüstungsbelohnungen vergleichen. Überlege, wie sehr du jeden Artikel haben möchtest und wie lange es dauert, bis du genug für ihn angespart hast. Weitere Fragen, die du die bei der Berechnung deiner Preise stellen kannst: * Bin ich motivierter wenn ich all mein Gold für eine große Belohnung anspare? Oder wenn ich mir viele kleine Belohnungen erlaube? (Oder beides?) * Wenn ich produktiv bin und jeden Tag alle meine Aufgaben erledige, wie lange sollte es dann dauern, diese Belohnung zu verdienen? Möchte ich nebenher auch kleine Belohnungen kaufen können? * Ist es eine wiederkehrende Belohnung? Wenn ja, wie oft (wieder davon ausgehend, dass ich alle meine Aufgaben erledige) solte ich sie bekommen? (z. B. ein Keks pro Tag? Jeden Samstag Nachmittag im Park verbringen?) * Wie viel möche ich für Gegenstände im Spiel ausgeben im Vergleich zu meinen selbsterstellten Belohnungen? (Leider kannst du die Preise der spielspezifischen Belohnungen nicht ändern, aber wenn du beides möchtest, kannst du die Preise für deine eigenen Belohnungen etwas senken. Oder, wenn die Spielgegenstände zu verlockend für dich sind, könntest du die Preise deiner Belohnungen auch erhöhen, damit du gezwungen bist, dich zwischen beiden zu entscheiden.) Selbsterstellte Belohnungen neu anordnen frame|Aufgaben neu anordnen Gewohnheiten, tägliche Aufgaben, Belohnungen und Aufgaben können neu angeordnet werden, indem du sie angeklickst, ziehst und in ihrer neuen Position wieder loslässt, oder indem du den "nach oben verschieben" Button klickst.Das kann dir dabei helfen, deine Aufgaben zu priorisieren oder dich besser zu organisieren. Klicke die Mülltonne, um eine Belohnung zu löschen. Hilfe-Button Der Hilfe-Button befindet sich in der rechten oberen Ecke der "Belohnungen"-Spalte. Ein Klick auf den Button zeigt unter anderem einige kurze Informationen über Belohnungen und wie man eigene Belohnungen erstellt. Ein zweiter Klick auf den Button versteckt die Informationen wiederö Das ist ein schnellerer Weg, Hilfe zu Belohnungen zu bekommen als das Wiki, aber diese Seite ist eine ausführlichere Informationsquelle. Belohnungen-Reiter Der "Ausrüstung & Fähigkeiten"-Reiter am Anfang und Ende der Belohnungen-Spalte versteckt deine selbsterstellten Belohnungen, damit du es leichter hast, die Ausrüstung und Fähigkeiten zu finden, die dir zur Verfügung stehen. Der "Alle"-Reiter zeigt deine Belohnungen zusammen mit der Ausrüstung und den Fähigkeiten. Belohnungen-Verlauf Der Verlauf der selbst erstellten Belohnungen wird nicht gespeichert. Um dir die Benachrichtigungen für deine kürzlichen Einkäufe anzusehen, kannst du das Bookmarklet nutzen, welches dir alle Benachrichtigungen seit dem letzten Neuladen der Seite anzeigt. Ausrüstung verbessern vs. eigene Belohnungen Wenn du all dein Gold für Ausrüstung ausgibst, kann das einen unerwarteten negativen Effekt haben, besonders weil es davon nur eine begrenzte Anzahl gibt, wie Tyler in einem Habitica Blog post betont (Don't forget about custom rewards - auf Englisch). Wenn das ein Problem für dich ist, kannst du die spieleigenen Belohnungen mit kleinen aber angemessenen "echten" Belohnungen ergänzen, was zu langfristiger positiver Stärkung führen kann. Selbstbeherrschung bei der Nutzung von Belohnungen Die Selbstbeherrschung bei der Nutzung eigener Belohnungen ist eine Gewohnheit an sich, also sind Übung und Verantwortlichkeit nützlich bei der Bildung von Willensstärke. Fang mit einer preiswerten Belohnung an, z.B. 1 GP für 30 Minuten Computerspiele, damit es kaum einer Abwägung vor dem Kauf bedarf. Dann erhöhst du den Preis in kleinen Schritten über einen gewissen Zeitraum hinweg. Irgendwann wird es einfacher und gewohnheitsmäßig werden. Es kann darüber hinaus auch helfen, eine Gewohnheit oder eine tägliche Aufgabe zu erstellen, die dich daran erinnert, auch das Gold für deine selbsterstellten Belohnungen zu zahlen. Siehe auch * Beispiele für selbsterstellte Belohnungen * Tägliche Aufgaben * To-Dos * Gewohnheiten Bekannte Bugs Keine zu diesem Zeitpunkt. en: Rewards Kategorie:Anreiz Kategorie:Grundlagen Kategorie:Belohnungen Kategorie:Neulinge Kategorie:Fehler Kategorie:Aufgaben Kategorie:Ziele